


Just Friends?

by cbris_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbris_writes/pseuds/cbris_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Chloe and Beca have been friends for a while now; Chloe is very touchy-feely and Beca doesn't know whether she means it in a more-than-friends way or not. Chloe makes a move, forcing their friendship into a crossroads. Songfic loosely based off Hundred by The Fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends?

_The how I can’t recall_  
But I’m staring at what once was the wall  
Separating east and west  
Now they meet amidst the broad daylight

 

Beca should’ve seen this coming from day one. Honestly, who bursts into another girl’s shower uninvited (and completely naked, mind you) and asks her to sing your _lady jam_ and isn’t totally gay? Beca shouldn’t be shocked, she shouldn’t be sitting there with her mouth gaping open like a damn monkey or something.

“Oh my God, Beca, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so so sorry.” Chloe quickly turned on her heel and made a speedy exit through the door to Beca’s dorm, the brunette not even flinching when the door closed more forcefully than usual. Beca could feel the gears grinding in her head, her heart and brain alike trying to make sense of what just happened.

“She just kissed me.” Beca sighed, looking around her empty room with an exasperated look plastered on her face. Since joining the Bella’s, Chloe had always been a little more handsy than Beca was accustomed to. Had it been anyone else, Beca never _ever_ would have let someone invade her personal space so frequently and nonchalantly. There was something different about Chloe though, the way her eyes lit up every time she saw Beca walk into rehearsals, the way she always had a certain pep in her step, the way she grinned when Beca showed her a new mix. Thinking back on it now, Beca slowly began to realize just how addicted she had become to all of Chloe’s little quirks.

Beca also couldn’t help but acknowledge the weird and unusual feelings that were part of being friends with Chloe. She initially shrugged it off, not reading into it too much, at the time blaming it on the fact that Chloe had just stood buck naked in front of her and she was still trying to form some type of reaction. The closer she and Chloe got, the more intensified the feelings became. Again instead of acknowledging it, she ignored the passion in her gut and instead delved deeper into her mixes, frequently losing track of time and almost showing up to Bella rehearsals late on a couple occasions.

Chloe of course wasn’t helping, not that she knew of the issue anyways. It wasn’t unlike her to call Beca at 2 am, needing someone to listen to her ramble. Chloe had always been an open book, and Beca was a little thrown off to say the least after her first late night phone call with the other girl. The more Chloe poured her heart and soul out to Beca, the more attached the young girl became.

_It’s hard I must confess_  
I’m banking on the rest to clear away  
Cause we have spoken everything  
Everything short of I love you

 

About a month ago, their weekly study sessions turned instead into “showing Chloe Beca’s new mixes and cuddling on Beca’s tiny bed/sofa,” not that Beca minded. In her opinion, anything was better than schoolwork; even Aubrey’s frequent lectures at rehearsals were more preferred. Beca grew accustomed to having Chloe pressed up against her, her red locks spilling down Beca’s shoulder as she rested her head in the nook of Beca’s neck. They would stay there for hours, both girls’ eyes glued to the screen as Beca explored the bass lines and rhythms of different songs in an attempt to properly mash them together. This time, however, Chloe’s eyes didn’t remain locked on the computer. The redhead turned for a quick second to glance at Beca, and instead found herself caught in a trance. The determination and perseverance on Beca’s face captured Chloe’s eyes, and she couldn’t seem to avert them even if she tried (she didn’t try, of course). After fifteen minutes of staring, Beca finally realized what Chloe was doing and looked back into her blue eyes, a confused look forming on her forehead. Not a second later, Chloe leaned into Beca, capturing her lips in a kiss so sudden, yet so sweet. At first Beca froze, but once Chloe moved her hand to the nape of her neck, she relaxed into the kiss, but only for a moment as she realized what was going on. Next thing she knew, Chloe was slamming her door and running away, her cheeks matching the color of her hair.

 

 _And who’s to say it’s wrong_  
And who’s to say that it’s not right  
Where we should be for now

Beca snapped back into reality, realizing where she wanted this to go. She and Chloe couldn’t just stay friends; they had already burned that bridge weeks ago. Yet as scared as Beca was of relationships and commitment, she knew that Chloe was the one person she could at least give it a shot with.

Beca quickly pulled on the green army jacket that was slightly oversized in comparison to her tiny frame. Walking briskly out of her dorm hall, she made a sharp left and headed in the direction to Aubrey and Chloe’s on-campus apartment.

Beca’s mind was running a mile a minute. She tried to form some sort of speech in her head to say to Chloe upon her arrival, but quickly gave up when everything she was coming up with sounded too stupid or ridiculously cheesy. Instead she drew her jacket tighter to her body, and tried to ease her mind by softly humming Ellie Goulding’s latest hit.

Not realizing how fast she was walking, Beca reached Chloe and Aubrey’s apartment in record time. Her hand reached for the buzzer, shaking yet not hesitating to press the button.

“Who is it?” Of course Aubrey would be the one to answer the intercom, Beca sarcastically thought to herself.

“It’s me. I need to talk to Chloe.”

“You can’t be serious,” Aubrey said, her voice sounding more pissed than normal.

“I’m dead serious and it’s flipping cold outside. For the love of God, let me in already.” Beca was practically begging the blonde, getting impatient with waiting and the cold air. The buzzer sounded and Beca practically ran up the stairs to their third floor flat, knocking sharply on the door. Much to Beca’s surprise, Chloe answered the door.

“Beca? What are you doing here? I thought…I thought I’d messed up big time.” Chloe looked away from the girl, the shame in her voice breaking Beca’s heart a little.

Not knowing what else to do, knowing that if she attempted to form a string of words that it could never come out right, Beca grabbed each side of Chloe’s face and kissed her. Just as Beca did a couple of hours earlier, Chloe initially froze at the sudden contact. Beca ran her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip, and the taller girl immediately took charge, backing Beca up against the doorframe. Aubrey cleared her throat loudly, unsure whether to be completely disgusted by her best friend and fellow Bella or happy that Chloe wasn’t totally heartbroken. Chloe and Beca jumped back from each other, and Chloe sheepishly apologized to the blonde.

“Whatever.” Aubrey rolled her eyes at the two girls and made her way back into her room.

Chloe turned back to Beca, opening her mouth to speak. Beca placed a finger on the other girl’s lips.

“We have plenty of time to talk about this, now is not that time.” Beca grinned and kissed Chloe again, unable to wipe the smile that covered her face.


End file.
